The Year of Much Confusion
by Kennie Loves 'HP'TCoN'TIC
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a normal teenage girl in a normal town and she goes to a normal high school, but why is her life so confusing with the boys and the friends and the unsureness of a guy flirting or just being friendly. AU OOC OC done
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hey ppl so this story is AU and the whole premise of the story is rose is a normal girl going to a normal high school with normal friends but a completely screwed up year of school i will be adding my own OCs in for some friends/potential BFs but Lissa will be her 'twin' not really related but they still have a 'bond' it just wont be magical its like a twin connection thing. in the next few chaps i will introduce the boys of her affection and her friends, and then i will leave it up to you on who you think should be her date for the winter formal so here is the first chap i hope you like it but if you dont hey thats ok i just want to know what you think i need to change to make it better so... BYE!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Vampire Academy would i be sitting here writing on the web? No i would be some where with hott guys rubbing my feet while i eat chocolate browines and drink milk.**

**So with out further wasting of your time THIS way read my storys prolouge and waste time THAT way! **

**The Year of Much Confusion**

** A Vampire Academy Fan Fiction**

When you like more than one guy in high school it makes life suck.

It's the first day of my Sophomore year in high school and I walk out to the car with my head held high and one thought going through my head 'This year, I will have no crushes on anyone!' and that thought was incorrect already because, well I already liked two boys.

My neighbor, the sometimes sweet-sometimes jerk, Adrian. And my friend from swim, the totally sweet guy that I can really talk to, Mason. Some of you may be screaming at me right now saying something along the lines of 'WHY NO BOYS? BOYS ARE HERE FOR OUR ENJOYMENT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!'. Well last year I had a boyfriend named Dimitri he was a hunk of hot wrestling/MMA muscle pie, but after a while of dating him I realized I don't like him that way and he is more fun to hang out with as a friend not a boyfriend.

So I broke up with him and we haven't talked since then, and I really didn't want to have to go through that again because whenever I like a boy its not what I see on the outside its what's on the inside …ok so the outside is a big factor but the inside counts like 1.9999% more than the outside, and to find out if they are as good looking inside as outside I have to talk and hang out so they become guy friends and you can see a problem with that. Right?

And so starts 'The Year of Much Confusion'.

**A/N So what do you think? yes? no? changes? pleze no flames for writing AU PLEEZE! i really dont want to have to sit there and have my self esteem meter pounded any harder into the ground than it already is. so press the button and give me your thoughts i like criticism i just dont liked being yelled at. Thank You. BYE!**


	2. Adrian Ivashkov

Adrian Ivashkov

When my neighbors car stops at the drop off zone I open my door and hop out on to the side walk to wait for my friend Ivan to gimp his way out of the car with out his crutches. When he finally gets out of the car I smell the one smell I have come to loath and love at the same time, I'm not sure what kind of cologne or body spray he uses but it has the unmistakable scent of cloves mixed in with cinnamon spiciness. I try to walk away but he calls out "Little Vampire!" and I turn slowly and reluctantly to him trying to keep the pained look off my face at the stupid child hood nickname.(I loved vampires, still do, and dressed up like one for Halloween for 5 straight years)

VAVAVAVA

When ever I think about Adrian I always think of the times he could have comforted me or even cared enough to say 'Hi' to me at school . Because even though he is sweet when we are in his garage with Ivan, Ivan's sister Lara, and my brother Anton playing Halo or Guitar Hero on the Xbox; when we get to school I'm lucky if he even gives me one of those stupid guy head lift things or a two finger wave, much less a vocal acknowledgement. The one time that sticks out is when we were at PE last year, I was walking around the volleyball courts with my friend Lissa, he was playing volleyball, and then out of nowhere some psycho Bwitch throws a pinecone at my back from thirty feet away hard enough to leave a mark. I didn't, like break into tears or anything, but I wanted to. After I got changed I went to stand on the hill to wait for my mom to pick me up I stood there silently, with tears in my eyes, and he and his friends walk right by me, him with the smallest of glances in my direction, and that is what made the tears break out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

But when I see him I always remember the good things about him , not the bad, and I'll melt under his gaze in to a tiny pile of love struck goo.

VAVAVAVA

"What is it Ian" I asked with as normal a smile as possible as I called him bye HIS old nickname. He grimaced at the name but went on talking and said "I was wondering if I could get a ride home with you and Ivan after school?" I nodded and told him "We meet at the same place I stood all last year to get picked up after school. K?" and before he had a chance to answer I turned and walked down the hill to catch up with the gimpy speed demon.

"Ivan, Adrian is getting a ride home with us." I said. He looked at me and said "ok, I will see you later. Bye." and walked off leaving me to walk alone unknowingly in to a disaster big enough to make my day…unpleasant, to say the least.


	3. Dimitri, Mason and Pyotr

In the last chapter… "Ivan, Adrian is going to get a ride home with us." I said. He looked at me and said "Ok, I will see you later . Bye." and walked off leaving me to walk alone, unknowingly in to a disaster big enough to make my day… unpleasant, to say the least.

Dimitri Belikov

When I walked into school the first thing I noticed was a group of boys standing by the foot of a staircase leading to the top floors of one of the newest school buildings. Upon closer examination of said group I realized they looked familiar, I just couldn't place where I knew them from and it bothered me because my brain was telling me it was important to remember and my stomach was doing cart wheels. But I walked past them and into the school where I knew my friends hung out.

When I walked around the corner Klara one of my friends stopped talking to Andrei and ran up to me screaming "ROSE ROSE OH EM GEE ITS ROSE!!!!!!" I stopped walking just in time to be hit by a Klara hug and almost get knocked flat on my butt . "Hey Klara! What's up?" I said. She went in to a long (and detailed) account of her summer. When she was done I went over and greeted all my friends Andrei, Kristina and Maxim we related our summer stories and compared schedules I had at no classes with Andrei or Maxim but that's a no duh they are juniors I'm a sophomore doesn't take a molecular scientist to figure out we wouldn't have classes together. But I had world history with both Klara and Kristina.

I left them to go find my first class and on my way I saw the group of boys again and it had multiplied and one face stood out in the group for me. It was Dimitri and he saw me, gave me an easy smile and I smiled back. He walked out of the group and over to me as I walked by and said "Hey Roza how are you?" my breath hitched when he called me that and I stopped walking and turned to him "Just fine. How bout you?" I replied. He smiled and said "Better now I saw you . Lets see your schedule."

We swapped papers and I saw I had one class with him, probably the worst class to have with someone your not sure if they hate you or not, success period. A retarded new period we have twice a week where you do nothing but 'do homework' right like that's what we do in there! He saw our shared class, smiled and I said "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow in success then!" he nodded and as I was walking away he said "Hey! No hug?" I turned around and gave him a hug his intoxicating smell enveloped me and I pulled away and left.

VAVAVAVA

Mason Ashford

*My first three classes went by in a blur. English: Boring teacher with a monotone voice. That should be a fun class! Geometry: Cool teacher that teaches on a smart board but he's ripped. Better not mess around in there! Chemistry: Fave class so far! Awesome teacher great sense of humor. This class will be amazing!*

After I walk out of chemistry I walk down the stairs and over to the place me and my best friend have decided to meet up. We have been friends since fourth grade and no one will break up our friend ship. When I see her we stop and stare at each other, scream, run to each other and jump up and down like crazy maniacs. "LISSA!!! Oh em gee how are you! Was your summer fun?" I yell. She says "Ya it was fun. Though I was sad I couldn't come with you to the lake…" I smile and say "That's ok I know how strict your parents are."

We catch up some more as we walk over to the corner of weirdness, as I like to refer to it as, and when I walk up I notice the back of the one person I had wanted the most to see, next to Lissa. And I made it known that I missed him. "Mason! Was your summer funtastic?!" he smiled at my energetic-ness that only he can really bring out in me and said " Well yes it was." and Lissa shook her head and walked off to go talk to the others and Mason and I talked for the whole rest of the break and when it was over we walked off together after waving to the group and before he walked off I said "Aww I don't get a hug from my teddy bear?" and he put his hand over his chin and said "No. You get two." and I smiled and gave him a hug and then he let go and gave me another but this one was a certified Teddy hug where he holds on and doesn't let go until he counts to thirty out loud.

When he was done he walked off, I watched him for a second then turned around to go and from around the corner comes Dimitri and I wave and think 'thank god he didn't come around the corner sooner or he would have had one more reason to hate me.'

VAVAVAVA

Pyotr Titov (OC)

When I got in to history the teacher told us our seating arrangements were on the corkboard by the door, so every one ran over to it to see the board and I just stayed out of it until the crowd thinned a little bit and as I waited I people watched and noticed Kristina Klara and Amy as well as a face I recognized as Adrian's friend Pyotr **(A/N uh you say that name P-YO-TER yo like yo was up… get it? Ok on with the story!),** a guy I met on Adrian's 'EPIC FRIDAY'.

*FLASHBACK* -POOF- you are now a few months in the past after school on the last Friday of the school year.

Adrian and I walk to the gate on the right side of school heading home when he said "OMG I totally forgot to tell you that today I am having a whole bunch of friends over for EPIC FRIDAY and you are invited there will be other girls there and we are meeting them at the crosswalk to walk home so are you going to come?" I said in a bored tone "I guess so I mean it sounds fun and I have nothing better to do." but inside I was screaming and trying to keep my breathing normal.

At the top of the hill there was a small group of people there and my friend Moria was there with three guys and a girl but apparently a few more guys were coming so we waited and when the rest of them got there I saw one guy in the group that was drop dead gorgeous, but couldn't admire him because we started walking. I let every one go ahead of me and so did the gorgeous one so we walked next to each other to Adrian's place and he introduced him self as Pyotr and I said "Hi I'm Rose." he said "That's a beautiful name." I blushed and looked down and said "Thanks…"

We arrived at Adrian's and I texted my mom to tell her where I was she texted back that it was alright and then we spent the day hanging out playing Halo, Guitar Hero, and Call of Duty, or in my case watching since I have no ability to play any of those games, in Adrian's garage then the boys decided they wanted to go in the Jacuzzi and I offered to lend the girls swim suits and we walked to my house two doors down and grabbed some and ran back over to change and slide into the Jacuzzi with the guys I sat next to Pyotr purely by chance and then the boys started a game of Ten Fingers, a particularly dirty one at that, and we spent the next hour doing that then we got out and dried off and changed then we sat in Adrian's garage with the door open for heat, since California summers are warm enough for that, and stayed up until three o clock in the morning and then everyone just kinda fell asleep where they were.

*END FLASHBACK* -POOF you are now back at the first day of sophomore year in 5th period (4th period is success period and only on Tuesdays and Thursdays) history.

I don't think he saw me then but after I got my seat and sat down I noticed he was across the room staring at me and I look over at him and he looks down and I am confused at what that means so I pick up my pencil and take the notes on religion which are made interesting by the cool slides on the power point projection on the board and the teacher who is cool but kinda weird.

VAVAVAVA

6th period went by quickly it was foods class but all I did was take notes and listen to the teacher talk she is a little bit eccentric but that's ok she is allowed to be in a foods class!

Once 7th period rolled around I was so tired I just wanted to get it over with and luckily I had PE and the first week of PE is just getting your locker assignment uniforms and teachers and since 7th period PE is the Athletic period we never do anything anyway so I spent the whole period talking to Rainya and Anastasia about my weird yet not totally crappy day then I walked out to the right side exit of school and waited at the gate with Ivan for Adrian to stop talking with his friends. Then we walked to Ivan's moms car where Adrian asked for a ride to school the next morning. Well great I get to see Adrian first thing in the morning! Woo hoo, note sarcasm. Ivan's mom pulled into their drive way and we all got out Adrian and I saying thank you see you next morning and going our separate ways.


	4. Five months of relative boredom later

**A/N hey ppl! i know i havent updated in a while and i am sure that Assyla silver would very much like to kill me right now for not updating...DONT KILL ME TWIN! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! ok not so much but still... hehe here is the next chap in confusion and i know it jumps alot but the inbetween chaps were really boring and repetitive and now its like january in the story and things are starting to heat up! the next chap i have planned is going to be hott hehe youll just have to wait and see! lol ok ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ok if i owned Vampire Academy or anything else mentioned in this story would i be here writing for some people i dont know just to get my writing kicks? No. so there you go! and PLEEZE DONT SUE ME! Ciao i miei lettori. [its Italian look it up.(hehe twin)]**

Five months have passed and many things have changed Dimitri and I have been ignoring each other because he is now dating Tasha Ozera a girl that I used to kind hang out with. Adrian is paying attention to the fact im NOT a dude, Pyotr has noticed my existence, and Mason is starting to show interest in me.

Dimitri and I started ignoring each other just before winter break it was a weird change it was like every other week he would change from hot to cold… it was just after Klara started to hang out with his group, and when she started to distance herself from our circle.

Adrian started to realize im not one of his dude friends during winter break, just after New Years when I made a resolution to try and make my self look gorgeous every day with make up and nicer clothes not just my usual style of 'eh this'll do'. it happened one day when I walked out side and saw him and smiled and waved he waved back and Ivan and he had walked over, when they got close enough to see the details of my ensemble they stopped Ivan quirked an eyebrow and looked shocked, while Adrian's eyes widened, his eyebrows shot up his forehead, and his mouth hung open just the slightest bit, but neither of them commented. I then told them I got my license they were happy for me and we walked over to Adrian's place to hang out in his garage with the neighbor hood group.

Pyotr is a conundrum he talks to me and it seems like flirting but then he will randomly say something like "Gosh -place name of girl here- looks hot today", and then continue with our conversation and the even weirder part is that he wont even look away from me when he says it so its not like he saw the girl or what ever its more like he is just making a random aside or something…Boys… what will we do with 'em?

Mason has been acting extremely weird its like he likes me but he doesn't… when I am stating for a wrestling meet he is in he will come over and talk to me for hours while he is waiting for his next match and once when I was talking to Rainya about boys I would like to see get hurt while wrestling I said "There are only two guys I would really, want to see get their elbow popped out of place or a wrist snapped and one guys name ends in 'i' the other ends in 'n'." then she looked over my shoulder with eyes as big as saucers and I looked and saw Mason there with a shocked look on his face and he said "You would want to see me get hurt?" I looked at him confusedly then jumped up and said "Oh GOD no! I love you Mason! I meant Adrian!" but he forgave me and we went back to normal.

(A/N Well that is basically a recap of the last five months so I hope nobody is confused about what is going to happen later in this chap.)

I parked my car in the parking lot, turned the ignition off and sat back against my seat with my I-pod in my ears, waiting. Someone knocked on my window and my eyes popped open. I ripped my ear buds out and threw my I-pod in my bag and stepped out of the car. Adrian was standing there shaking his head at me with a slight smile on his face/

"Wow Rose, fall asleep in your car at school…shame on you." he said jokingly.

I scoffed "I wasn't sleeping! I was intently listening to my music with my eyes closed waiting for a certain idiot to park his damn car so we can walk into school together!"

"Idiot! I'm no idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Who said I was talking about you?" I said innocently.

"Well seeing as I'm the only guy you walk into school with I assumed it was me." he said grinning.

"Well, that is true but what if I had been asked out yesterday and made plans to walk into school with my new beau?" I asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

He was silent as his eyes widened and he took in the thought of that, I decided to take pity on him "Good thing you're the only idiot I know!" I said.

He visibly relaxed and I smiled inwardly, even though he still acts rude to me inside school he has really opened up to me at home and we have bonded like real friends, and I now realize why he followed me around the anytime he was around Dimitri and I. He actually cares about me and doesn't want me to be with a substandard male like Dimitri.

We walked into school and parted ways. I walked up to see Lissa sitting next to Christian making goo goo eyes at each other. The rest of the group was giving them as much space as possible and when I walked up they yelled "Sanity at last!"

"Wow, that's ironic since you guys always call me crazy!" I stated. They giggled at themselves and we talked amongst one another until the ten minute bell rang. I walked away up the hill with Lissa and she waved goodbye to me and walked to her class leaving me alone to walk almost straight into hurricane Dimitri, with his trophy girlfriend as they played tonsil hockey with each other.

I shivered repulsed that the amazing kisser that is Dimitri, was kissing that bi-sexual tramp called Tasha.

I began the walk past them and just my luck Adrian comes down the stairs and yells "Rose! Hey! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me again?"

I grimaced and turned around to see him jog down the stairs, sparing a slight wave for Dimitri. He hugged me and asked again "So? Do you?"

I smiled at him and said "Yes I would love to." in truth I was confused, because yes technically Adrian and I had gone to the dances together for the past few months but that's it. We drove to the dances together and then we went to hang with our separate groups for the dance every once and a while our groups would mix and we would dance in a huge circle of crazy bouncing teens.

I knew Adrian was doing this for Dimitri's benefit and I was happy he was. Adrian put an arm around my shoulder and steered me away from the hatefully glaring ex of mine.

We rounded a corner and I turned to him and said "Thank you Adrian! But you know now he is going to want to take Tasha to the dance to prove something and then he is going to see we aren't together, then he is just going to make my life horrible."

Adrian grinned and said "But what if I wasn't doing that just to help you in that department and I was really asking you to go to the dance with me? This time as a date."

"You are really asking me to go to the dance with you? I- wow." I said amazed.

"What's wrong? Its not like this should be news…I have been dropping hints for a while now that I like you. And so have you." he said, confusedly.

"Wow, ok maybe you aren't as clueless as I thought." I grinned.

He smiled and said "Well that's good!"

The two minute bell rang then and he looked up at the people rushing by and said "I'll see you at lunch then."

He stopped outside my first period class and gave me another hug and a kiss on the cheek then walked away. His scent still floating around me.

**A/N hey its me again! did yo like it? well TELL ME HOW MUCH! hit the pretty green button... you know you want to. go on press the button it wont hurt you. . , . KOALA hehe OMG LOOK! A SHINY GREEN BUTTON GOTTA PRESS IT! Partirmi un commento! Colpire il bottone verde! SCOIATTOLO! Arrivederci!**


	5. OMG THE DANCE IS SO DRAMATICAL HEHE

**A/N hey ya'll! omg 2moro is my last day of skool! this chapter was sooo much fun to write and i hope you like it! and a big thank you to those who reviewed my story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own any thing i am just a poor teenager...sad i know but oh well! at least i can pretend here!**

The day of the dance rolled quickly and Adrian and I pulled into the parking lot 15 minutes before the bell rang and walked hand in hand up to the gate to check in. We got through the swarm of Narks and went to wait for the principal to open the doors to the dance, their were only a few other people around so Adrian thought that this was the perfect time to annoy the crap outta me!

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned into him expecting him to be affectionate, instead he began tickling my sides. I crumpled in hysterical giggles as he exploited my only tickle spot. He finally released me and I turned around to smack his chest, that's when Dimitri walked up to us hand in hand with Tasha. My giggles stopped and Adrian turned around to look at the source of my sobering up.

"Rose! What's up?" Dimitri said as he walked up to me.

"Nothing much Dimitri, how bout you? You normally don't come to dances, why the change?" I shot at him in feigned interest.

"I decided I wanted to come to the dance. That's why I'm here, and I wanted to spend time with Tasha of course." he said, though the last part seemed like an afterthought to me.

"That's nice." I said as the principal opened the doors to the gym.

Adrian grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Dimitri and Tasha so we could go through the doors. The music was already playing and the strobe lights were already flashing around the room when we entered, but there weren't any people dancing yet so Adrian pulled me toward the side of the gym so I could leave my shoes in a corner with his jacket. From behind us I heard Lissa yelling hi to us through the dark, how she saw us I have no idea.

She and Christian left their stuff with ours and we all hit the dance floor together. We started out in a circle just jumping around and looking like idiots as one of the first people on the dance floor, but as people started pouring in we broke off in to couples to dance.

After thirty minutes of none stop dancing I pulled Adrian off the dance floor over toward the PTA moms handing out water in the brightly lit lobby of the gym. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the new brightness and grabbed a cup of water, Adrian got one as well and we went to the less crowded side of the lobby to stand against the wall and re-hydrate ourselves. I was still pumped full of adrenaline so as soon as we were done with our water I pulled him back out to the dance floor.

We danced for a total of five seconds before Adrian's cell phone rang, he walked out of the gym in search of a quiet spot. I was just getting to the folded up bleachers when Dimitri walked up to me, Tasha-less, and started grinding on me hands holding my hips to his. I tried to pull away but he held me tightly and continued his dance.

Then he was gone, and I flew forward from all of my stored momentum from trying to get away. I turned around my hand fisted ready to punch the lights out of his sorry little ass when I saw Mason standing there. Holding him back as he tried to get free, Adrian returned then and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Adrian asked.

"I would like to know myself." Mason answered. "I walked up and this piece of crap was grinding up on my best friend. And I DON'T think it was consensual. Was it dirt bag?"

"Of course it was! You both know that she tried to get back with me at the beginning of this year, I was trying to make her jealous by dating Tasha and she was trying to do the same thing dating this pansy ass. So I did what we both wanted, I dumped Tasha and came over here to reclaim what was always mine."

Adrian looked at me incredulously as I stood there gaping at Dimitri, I had no idea what to say, my mouth just kept opening and closing like a dying fish. I finally found the words when I yelled "WHAT? I BROKE UP WITH YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GET BACK WITH YOU? I NEVER SAID ANY SUCH THING!"

He smirked and said, "Well actually you did…"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, a paper I never thought I would have to see again. He motioned for us to follow him back out to the lobby. I gulped in fear, when he reads that, Adrian is going to think he was telling the truth and then he is going to hate me.

"Ahem,

Dear Dimka,

I never should have broken up with you…I was afraid of showing my emotions and letting anyone in, I had never done that before…it scared me how close we were becoming…that's the reason I broke up with you. I hope you forgive me and I also hope you know that I always want to be your Roza.

3 Always

Roza

P.S will you go to the girls choice dance with me?" he read the note I had Klara pass to him one day early this year.

I had tears in my eyes when he was done reading it, Adrian turned to look at me again his eyes wide. That's when I cracked, the tears ran down my face and I turned and ran back into the pitch darkness of the gym.

I ran to the side door of the gym and pushed it open running out onto the old basketball courts where they had a live band playing. I collapsed in a dark alcove in the wall of the locker rooms, and sobbed silently there.

I heard multiple people calling my name out, but my brain was too muddled to discern who it was. I curled my hands under my knees and cried against my jeans. I was being extremely quiet in my crying but someone found me anyway. They wrapped their muscular arm around me and whispered sweet words in my ear. After a few moments I had stopped crying and I looked up at the person holding me.

"Why are you here? Don't you hate me? All those things he read from the note that I wrote… I swear none of what he said was true but after the note I wouldn't be surprised if you don't believe me." I said as quietly as possible in the slight noise from the band playing behind the building.

"I would never believe anything that loser said, especially with stuff pertaining to you. I love you my Little Vampire." Adrian told me.

"Really?" I asked in a shocked voice.

He laughed and nodded. I harrumphed and said "Well now I feel really stupid…" I smiled at him.

He stood up and offered me his hand "Well come on then! We have another two hours to dance! So lets go!" he started pulling me but stopped and reached his hand up to dry my last few tears off my face.

"Thank you Adrian, really. I love you and I will never stop." I said. He smiled and pulled me back through the side door into the dance.

An hour and a half later Adrian and I were on the dance floor gyrating to California Gurls by Katy Perry. Adrian bent his head down to my neck and began biting my neck as we danced I leaned my head to the side so he could have more access.

The song ended and he whispered in my ear, "That song is definitely right, California girls are fantastic."

I laughed and he pulled me over to the side of the gym we sat down against the bleachers, he kissed me as we rested from the intense dancing. Ten minutes later Lissa and Christian sat down next to us.

"Hey Lissa! How has your dance been so far?" I asked her.

"Its been great! Christian and I have been in the dead center of the mob for like the entire dance! I am exhausted!" she said happily.

I was glad she hadn't seen the altercation with Dimitri, that would have put a strain on her that she didn't need. More time passed and we were still sitting against the wall taking when the DJ said "Hey everybody! I hope you had fun tonight! The dance is almost over so we will close with one more song! Feel free to sing along!"

Don't Stop Believing by Journey came on and Lissa and I jumped up and started bouncing around and singing along. The song ended and we were in the hands pointed toward the sky stance from Glee and we collapsed against each other in manic giggles. The lights had slowly been coming on during the song and now it was completely bright and people were filing out the door to get to their cars and get out before the rush.

Adrian and I said goodbye to Lissa and Christian and some other friends we had run into through out the dance, then we practically ran to the car so we could escape the mad dash of cars leaving the lot. Adrian parked his car in his garage and he walked me two doors down to my house and kissed me good night on my porch.

I guess I didn't keep my no boys promise after all… Oh well!

**A/N hey howdy again! did you like it? well tell me how much! hit the button! go on u kno u wanna! hehe i will most likely be updating again soon but i will be at a wedding and wedding practices and wedding parties and wedding other stuff for like the next week cuz my aunt is getting married! hehe so i shall be updating soon! KBAI!**


	6. She said what know? who now? where now?

**A/N hello everyone! how are you to day? i have a scenario that i want you to think about, have you ever had something happen, like you trip in gym and bruse your knee, that somehow morphs into someone calling you at home and screaming "OMG YOU BROKE YOUR LEG! why didnt you tell me?"? just think about it.**

**Disclaimer: no i dont own the chars in this story, but for this one chapter i do one every single bit of plot line because it happened to me**

One day after the dance, I was walking into the school with Adrian when he said, "That color looks great on you, really brings out your horns." commenting on my devil red shirt.

I smacked his arm and said "You're the best boyfriend I could ever have, but if you comment on me in the color red one more time I will kill you!"

"You could never kill me! You love me too much!" he said with a grin.

"Your right I do." then I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He walked away then saying he would see me at passing period between fifth and sixth period. I walked off to first period, then I saw Adrian's ex-girlfriend from last year walk by me and give me the death glare. I raised an eyebrow, and shook it off, ya I was the first girl to date him since her but that was like almost a year and a half ago, she cant still like him, can she?

I made it through first period with very few complications, but when I arrived in second period a few of the girls were looking at me with envious eyes, and a few guys were looking at me appraisingly like I was a piece of meat or something.

Third period was much the same, different girls had the same envious look, but one or two had a look of absolute disgust, but they have that look on their faces all the time so I didn't think much of it.

I walked to fourth period, success period, with apprehension, dreading seeing Dimitri. I walked in and more girls were whispering amongst themselves and I heard on say "Yeah! She DID him…" then the sentence trailed off into giggles.

I sat down next to my friend and she looked up and smiled, "What are they talking about over there?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said "Why would they tell me?"

I caught a whiff of the one person I didn't want to see three seconds before he leaned down to my ear and said "Hey, Roza, I know what you did at the dance. You just want Adrian and I both and he isn't cool with that. But I am I can share, for a time, then you have to choose." he kissed my neck then sat down in the chair opposite me.

I glared at him "Where do you get your delusions Dimitri? Because they seem awfully disturbing to me."

"I get them from dreaming about you and I every night." he said.

"Oh gag me Dimitri, you don't want to be with me. You just want to prove something to your friends." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true Roza and you know it." he said, somewhere deep in his eyes there was a hint of hurt but it was masked entirely by smugness and bravado. "I loved you Roza, I still do, you broke my heart."

"I loved you to Dimitri, but as a friend or a brother, but not enough to date you, or love you the way you want me to, or wanted me to." I said, "I might have even been sincere in the note that you read at the dance. But ever since you started hanging out with the stoners you have changed. I can see it in your eyes, the darkness the uncaring feelings you have. The real you is buried deep within your heart but I'm not sure what will be able to bring that back."

He sat back against his chair and folded his arms across his chest defensively, "This is why we are perfect for each other Roza, you can bring me back from he drugs and the other things I have done."

I wasn't sure if he was being serious but his eyes had that old twinkle in them that I hadn't seen the beginning of this year. But I had no more time to pick it out of his mind because the bell rang. And break started.

He pushed his chair back roughly and stalked out of the room. Maybe he can be saved after all…but it wont be me. I can tell that, I think. I walked out to the corner of weird and saw Mason there. I walked up to him disoriented and said "Hey."

"Hey!" he smiled, "Did he say something else again?"

I shrugged, "It wasn't like the dance…for a second he sounded like his old self and he had the twinkle in his eye that made me love him before. He said I could save him…" I said in a confused voice.

"Don't believe him, all he wants is to prove himself to his new stoner friends." Mason said fiercely.

I nodded, "Your probably right." I said as I sat against the wall and pulled my book out to read for the next eight minutes or so.

The bell rang and I walked over to fifth period, Pyotr was sitting there and he smiled at me "I sat down next to him and said, "How's Aleksi?"

"She is great…we are going to the movies this weekend to see that new movie everyone's talking about." he said with a brilliant smile that lit the room, the same smile he always gets when he talks of his Alexi.

"That's good!" I said then I turned to look at the room, there were the same type of looks I had been getting all day being shot at me. I shivered and looked down at the worksheet I had just been passed. I set to work. At the end of the period I walked out of the class and down to the ramp where I get to see my boyfriend for a few seconds before we are separated for one more class period.

I saw him standing there and gave him a kiss when I walked up. He smiled at me and kissed me again. "How has your day been?"

"Bad-ish…but I'll tell you the whole story at lunch. How about your day?"

"Umm its been weird. I guess." he said.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

He sighed, "We have to go or we'll be late, again."

"Alright, bye." I waved bye to him as I walked away.

"Bye!" he said.

Sixth period passed the way I expected with weird glances, but I got out to lunch in record time.

Adrian caught me in his arms when I walked up to him and he said "Now tell me about your bad-ish day."

I sighed and launched into my story of the whole day, the odd stares and the talk with Dimitri in success period.

He listened patiently concerned with the odd stares that freaked me out and furious when I told him about what Dimitri said. He told me that a few girls had been looking at him weird too. "They cant still be incredulous we are together can they? I mean it almost been a month, they have to have some other thing to gossip about."

He shrugged and looked at his watch, "We better go the bells going to ring and we still have to get to the gym."

We walked to the gym and into the lobby where everyone one was waiting for class to start. We went over to a corner and he stood with his back facing me as I changed into my PE shorts. Then I stood up and we walked into the gym with everyone else and sat against the bleachers while we waited for the teacher to get there.

When she finally did she took roll and walked away to guard the door so we couldn't escape. Adrian saw one of his guy friends waving frantically from the other side of the gym. He sighed and said "I'll be right back after I beat his face in with his own fist." he walked away muttering.

I smiled and then frowned when a girl I barely knew walked over and sat next to me. She leaned over to me and whispered, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked warily.

"Is it true that you and Adrian did the dirty?" she said with bright eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her outraged at the lie.

"Ohmygawd you are so lucky! Every girl in school wants to be you!" she was babbling.

"Who told you that?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Oh I heard it from my friend, who heard it from someone in her class, who heard it from someone who heard you talking this morning!" she said with a congratulatory smile.

"What did they say we were talking about?" I asked.

"Ok, so I heard that you were walking into school and he told you that you look great in red lingerie, then you smacked his ass and said that he was the best boyfriend you had ever had in your bed but if he said anything else you were going to kill him, then he said you liked him talking dirt last night and then you said that was true and totally made out with him against a wall right there. Then he said he would see you between passing periods and he walked away." she finished out of breath.

I sat there staring at her, gob smacked. "I never said anything like that! I did have a conversation with him this morning about red but it was my shirt and no one did any one in my bed EVER and you need to leave and tell everyone to stop talking about that because it isn't true!"

Her eyes widened and she walked back to her friends with a disappointed look on her face. I heard Adrian yelling across the gym and looked up quickly at him, he wasn't talking to his friend anymore but yelling at the top of his lungs at the ex-girlfriend I had seen this morning…Oh that girl is going to DIE.

I jumped up and ran across the gym, narrowly avoiding getting my head taken off by a basketball. I stood next to Adrian and screeched "Oh my god it was you! You told that horrible lie about us didn't you?" her eyes widened and she shrank back into the bleachers.

A loud voice came from behind us, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" we spun around and the teacher was standing there, I had tears in my eyes and so did Adrian's ex, he was just furious.

I took a deep breath and pointed at the girl sitting by the bleachers, "She spread a rumor around school about my boyfriend and I that could quite possibly ruin my life." then I started crying and sat down and put my head on my knees.

"What was this rumor?" the teacher asked.

"She said that Rose and I had had sex coach. And Rose took a vow that she wouldn't until she was married, so if this reached her parents then she might be seriously implicated. It never happened I respect my girlfriend and her wishes." Adrian explained in a clear voice.

"Well then you have to come with me, and we are going to building one." the teacher said to Adrian's ex. As she was walking a way I heard her talking on her radio calling a campus supervisor over to watch the class.

Adrian sat next to me and held me, the whole gym was as silent as a graveyard, except for my sobs. He coaxed me up and walked me out of the gym and into the lobby so I would be away from staring teenagers.

I stopped crying after a few minutes and asked him, "How can one innocent conversation turn into one giant game of horrific telephone."

He shrugged and said "Teenagers are cruel. But we both know the truth. So it doesn't matter."

**A/N so how did you like it? and yes this did happen to me. it was my freshman year and the boy that i supposedly slept with was my best guy friend but everything else did happen it was so stupidly perfect for this scene that i had to include it. and no Twin you didnt kno me then so this would not ring a bell...but its one of the reasons blondedoof is sooo err idk protective of me. hehe so review and tell me how stupid you think it is and how much i should have just killed the bitch -winces- k Twin im srry. hehe CIAO!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N ok everyone i am sorry to do this to you but really i had to finish this story... i wasnt feeling it anymore and i really feel horrible for ending it like this but i had to do it...**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own any thing mentioned in this story but i will be owning any hate mail that i get if ppl are mad... im srry!**

Epilouge

After the telephone incident it took months of damage control to sort out and even more time spent begging my father not to kill Adrian over something that never happened.

But the rumor died over the summer between Sophomore and Junior year, not that we didn't still get hostile looks from the friends of Adrian's ex. But we made it thru high school and arrived on graduation day holding hands, still madly in love. And when we went off to college, him to be a Physical Therapist, and me to be a professional chef, we went to schools that were conveniently located near each other, with an apartment in between.

When we finished school we got married and had 3 kids, got a dog and opened a Physical Therapy/ Gourmet food Warehouse called The Physical Therapy/ Gourmet Food Warehouse, and we all lived happily ever after.

**A/N at least i finished with a giggle right? -sigh- i kno u wanna kill me right now twin but please hold back let the ppl who dont kno me do it first ok tell me what you thot! BYE!**


End file.
